Mistakes
by Miss Megz
Summary: Kagome makes a wish on the Shikon Jewel and everything changes where demons are slaves to humans. Will she seek out a way to change this or wills he learn to live with this new life? This can be veiwed by all but has swear but nothing lemony! Complete!
1. Chapter one

Kagome held the Shikon Jewel in her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. Naraku had been defeated but at a terrible price. Miroku and Sango were dead in each other's arms. Shippo was safely at Kaede's village. Inuyasha was slowly bleeding to death and he was unconscious.

Kagome looked down at the completed jewel in her hand "this is your entire fault" she muttered. '_No. This isn't the jewels fault'_ she saddened a bit but knew the wish she would make. Tears rolled down her cheeks once more. '_I have to make it so that this thing never existed! The Shikon Jewel came into creation because Midoriko fought a demon she could defeat while she was alive; Kikyo was killed because the thief Onigumo made a deal with demons and became Naraku.' _ She shut her eyes tight. "I wish demons weren't ever a threat to humans!" she cried out. The Shikon Jewel glowed and disappeared. The world around Kagome faded and everything seemed to go in reverse. At the end, it all went black.

"Kagome, time to wake up," Kagome's mother said to Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. It seemed everything was alright but she remembered everything and was saddened. "What's wrong Kagome?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking of the dream I had," Kagome put on a fake smiled and got out of bed. Kagome's mother looked at her skeptically but said nothing. "Mom? What day is it today?" Kagome asked.

"Saturday," Kagome's mother answered. Kagome nodded and wondered why her mother woke her. Kagome's mother left her room and Kagome looked out her window and saw a red headed teen with a fox tail like Shippo's put the mail in the mailbox.

Kagome blinked and rubbed her eyes '_could it really be Shippo?'_ She doubted that but still it was a possibility wasn't it? Kaogme ran down the stairs and was just in time to see the fox demon look at her oddly like he remembered something about her but couldn't place it.

"You have done your job demon now get off my property!" Kagome's grandfather shouted. Kagome was appalled and thought for sure the fox demon would say something but he didn't. he turned and left. Kagome ran out the door.

"Wait!" she called. The demon stopped.

"I'm leaving already!" he shot at her.

"No, I'm not here to get you gone. I'm here to ask if you're name is Shippo?" Kagome asked. The fox demon turned to look at her.

"How did you know my name is Shippo?" Shippo asked confused.

"Don't you recognize me?" Kagome asked a little hurt. Shippo stared at her trying to remember something.

"Sorry, you look familiar but all humans look the same to me," Shippo shrugged and walked away. Kagome sat down where she was. '_He doesn't recognize me. It's because of my wish right. I just have to put up with this new way of life_ Kagome thought _wait! If Shippo's here then that could mean Inuyasha is!' _ Kagome was about to run after Shippo when she realized she would be going out in public in her pj's. Kagome ran back inside and got dressed. '_Inuyasha, if you are here, I'll find you!'_

And that's the end for ch.1! I hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter two

Kagome ate her breakfast quickly and all were staring at her.

"What's the hurry sis?" Souta asked. Kagome swallowed her mouthful of food.

"I'm hurrying because-"she stopped herself _'I can't tell them about Inuyasha. They won't know who I'm talking about!'_ Kagome thought up a lie "-I'm meeting my friends later today." Souta nodded slowly then returned to his breakfast. Kagome finished hers then ran outside, grabbed her bike and sped along the streets to see if she could see Inuyasha anywhere. After a while she slowed down. Demons were everywhere and humans were constantly berating them. _'Why are the demons putting up with this?' _Kagome wondered. She wasn't looking where she was going and hit someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Kagome apologized then looked at who she had hit. It was Sesshoumaru. Kagome went wide eyed _'Oh no! I'm dead now!' _Kagome mentally gulped. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He was dirty from head to toe and carrying something heavy over his shoulders. He looked at Kagome oddly.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Kagome was still shocked that she was alive after hitting Sesshoumaru.

"Keep it moving demon!" a voice behind Sesshoumaru ordered. Sesshoumaru stepped out of Kagome's way then looked behind him.

"I'm moving! Happy now!" Sesshoumaru yelled at the human who had ordered him. Kagome blinked and watched Sesshoumaru walk by.

"Don't smart mouth me demon or you'll end up like your brother!" the human yelled. Sesshoumaru growled at the human and kept walking. _'Wait! Brother!' _ Kagome turned around on her bike and followed Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait!" Kagome called. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Kagome.

"How do you know my name?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome stopped unsure how to answer that.

"I can't explain now but please. Tell me where Inuyasha is," Kagome pleaded. Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened.

"He died," Sesshoumaru answered before continuing on his way. Kagome was stunned. _'Inuyasha is dead!' _ She caught up once more with Sesshoumaru.

"You killed him?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru seemed to grow sad and furious at the same time. He lifted Kagome up by her throat.

"How dare you mention I would do such a thing as kill my brother," he sneered his voice so icy that his voice would put out a fire. Kagome gulped and suddenly Sesshoumaru dropped kagome and winced in pain for a second.

"This is your only warning demon! Hurt a human again and you'll be locked up and never see the light of day again!" the man threatened. Sesshoumaru snarled at the man but picked his load back up and left.

Kagome sat there stunned. _'Inuyasha is dead? Sesshoumaru cared about Inuyasha? Why did Sesshoumaru take orders from that man?'_ Kagome wanted to know the answers to these questions but would have to ask someone else. She started on her way home to try and get some answers hopefully form her mom and grandfather.

Kagome opened the door, "mom! Grandpa!" she called out. Her grandfather came to her.

"What is it kagome?" he asked.

"What are demons considered?" Kagome decided that would be the best way to answer her questions without tipping her family that something was wrong.

"Demons are the underclass of society. Actually they are more like slaves; doing the work that no human would want to do," her grandfather answered. Kagome stood there and took that in _'Demons are slaves? No wonder Sesshoumaru took orders. But wait couldn't he just kill them?' _ She then remembered her wish _'no, he can't. I made sure of that' _a tear ran down her cheek and she ran up to her room.

"What have I done?" she cried out over and over. She pounded her pillow "how could I have been so stupid!" she then buried her face into her pillow and cried. _'Inuyasha is dead and it's my fault! Shippo is a slave and it's my entire fault!'_ she cried harder and harder until she exhausted herself and fell asleep.

That's chapter two! I love reviews. This is going to be my first Sess/Kag romance so please be kind!


	3. Chapter three

Kagome woke up half and hour later and sat on her bed and sniffled a bit. "How could I have been so stupid as to make that wish?" Kagome muttered to herself. She looked out the window and sighed. "Sesshoumaru recognizes me. I saw it. He just can't figure out where. Maybe if I can find him, I can find out how Inuyasha died and where this all went wrong," Kagome stood up, "it shouldn't be too hard to find Sesshoumaru he does stick out like a sore thumb." Kagome raced downstairs on got on her bike once more and made her way through the busy streets to find the silver haired lord.

After an hour of searching, Kagome stopped to get a bit to eat. _'Who knew trying to find Sesshoumaru would be this hard'_ Kagome munched thoughtfully on her burger. She looked out a window and saw the small child Rin. "It's Rin! Wherever she is Sesshoumaru is too far away!" Kagome grabbed her burger and fries and ran over to Rin who was scrounging for food. _'What a terrible sight. She probably is this way because she travels with Sesshoumaru' _Kagome thought darkly knowing once more the extent of the damage she'd done. Kagome walked over to Rin.

"Hey there," kagome smiled. Rin looked at Kagome worriedly. "You look hungry," Kagome offered Rin her untouched fries. Rin looked at them and took them and started to eat them like Kagome would try and take them back. After Rin was finished she looked at Kagome.

"Thank you," Rin gave a small smile, "but why did you give them to me? I stay with a demon." Rin looked down.

"I know you do but everyone has to look out for each other," Kagome said and knew immediately it was a mistake. Rin grew slightly angry.

"What do you know about looking out for each other? I see no humans wandering the streets homeless and looking for food. I see only demons doing your dirty work! I see demons growing sick and dying because they couldn't live with the fact that they have no freedom!" Rin turned to run away but Kagome caught her. "Let go of me! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin wailed and immediately Sesshoumaru came and he looked like the Sesshoumaru kagome knew, cold, distant, and right now, pissed right off. Rin ran to Sesshoumaru held onto one of his legs.

"Sesshoumaru! I just wanted to get some answers! I didn't mean to frighten Rin!" Kagome started to back away. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up.

"She says that humans need to look out for each other but all humans do is look out for the nearest fast food joint," Rin glared at Kagome. Sesshoumaru remained silent ad he seemed to remember something.

"Human. Meet me here again after dark. I will answer the questions that you have," Sesshoumaru said then turned and left. Kagome stood there. _'I never thought I'd see the day when Rin would be mad at anybody'_ Kagome recapped on what Rin has said.

"I understand why she would think that. To her that's all we do," Kagome walked back inside the fast food place and sat back down.

When the sun set, Kagome returned to the spot where she saw Rin and waited for Sesshoumaru to show. Just when Kagome was about to leave, Sesshoumaru showed. Kagome walked up to him and studied him for a second. He was wearing only the white pants that Kagome always saw him in, but his feet were bare, he had no swords or shoes or a shirt, he was sun burnt from more than likely working all day in the sun.

"You know who I am don't you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked timidly.

"I do and when I did, it created quite the paradox," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome looked down, "I never knew that my wish would make this much of a difference."

"Do not bother thinking of such a thing. It's too late to change what has happened," Sesshoumaru crossed his arms.

"I have to know though. How did Inuyasha die?" Kagome closed her eyes and tears fell.

"Inuyasha broke the law too many times and the punishment was death," Sesshoumaru looked away, "he was killed right in front of me. He said he would rather die then live in a world such as this." Kagome took that in.

"Who killed him?" Kagome just had to know this.

"If I knew that, I would have killed him myself but Inuyasha was killed so long ago that his killer may not be alive," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome then saw the scars all over his body and knew that they had tried to kill him before.

"Why didn't you die?" Kagome asked.

"Even though you can't see it, the Tensaiga it by my side. It would not allow me to die," Sesshoumaru answered, "besides; there are worse things than death." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Like?" she asked.

"Being locked up and never able to feel the sun or elements again," Sesshoumaru seemed to be looking past her at something only he could see, "that would be worse than death." Kagome looked behind Sesshoumaru and saw a man with a gun.

"Sesshoumaru! Behind you!" Kagome pointed to the man. Sesshoumaru whirled around and saw the man but couldn't move fast enough the man shot him but the bullet was different than the ones Kagome knew. It glowed as it hit Sesshoumaru.

"Demon! You know the punishment for being out at night!" the man scorned. Sesshoumaru stood and glared at the man. The man shot Sesshoumaru again and this time Sesshoumaru fell to the ground. The man walked up to Sesshoumaru pointed the gun at Sesshoumaru.

"Wait! Please don't kill him!" Kagome pleaded.

The man looked at her, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Because I told him to come here tonight," Kagome lied. The man looked at her then back at Sesshoumaru then stepped away from Sesshoumaru.

"He's your responsibility now," with that he walked away. Kagome helped Sesshoumaru up.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I only have you and Shippo and right now I need you both," Kagome answered.

"But I am an enemy," Sesshoumaru looked at her confused.

"Maybe before but not now," Kagome smiled and something in Sesshoumaru awakened, he wasn't sure what it was just yet.

Sesshoumaru got Rin and with Kagome's help, they got to Kagome's house. Sesshoumaru got the bullets out and kagome wrapped treated the wounds with disinfectant and such then led Rin and Sesshoumaru to guest room. Rin was in awe.

"Look my lord! It's a bed!" Rin squealed then jumped onto it. Kagome smiled at the site.

Sesshoumaru smiled then turned to Kagome, "thank you. I know you didn't have to do this but I am grateful you did." Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and laid down on one side and Rin curled up next to him and soon both were asleep. Kagome shut the door behind her and went to her own room.

_'How am I going to explain this to my family?' _Kagome wondered as she, herself fell asleep.

I hope you like it! It's different from my other fanfics I know but I hope it's still good!


	4. Chapter four

Kagome woke up the next day and walked to the guest room to see Sesshoumaru and Rin still asleep. She smiled _'Those two deserve some rest. I bet by now Sesshoumaru would already be working hard for people who can't appreciate the work he does.' _Kagome shut the door and walked down stairs to see her grandfather on his way up, Kaogme blocked his way.

"Grandpa, why are you going upstairs?" Kagome asked worried he sensed Sesshoumaru was there.

"There is a demon up there," the grandfather answered and tried to get around Kagome. Kaogme still blocked her grandfather's path. "Get out of the way Kagome," her grandfather said still trying to get around Kagome.

"You've had something to do with this don't you?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome meekly nodded.

"Cool! Did the demon force you to bring him here?" Souta asked all excited.

"No! I brought him here on my own free will," Kaogme answered.

"You let a demon in!" the grandfather was now trying desperately to get around Kagome.

"They would have killed him!" Kaogme knew that was a mistake the moment she said it.

"You've brought a condemned demon into this house!" Kagomes mother was in shock. All were now trying to get past kagome. Soon all Kagome could do was let her family past. All rushed to the guest room to see Sesshoumaru just starting to get up. He stopped when he saw everyone in the doorway. Rin woke up and stood up in the bed. Sesshoumaru blinked a few times to wake fully and saw Kagome's grandfather and his eyes narrowed. The grandfather ready some spell scrolls.

"You!" Sesshoumaru was up and had launched himself at Kagome's grandfather. The grandfather pulled out the spell scrolls and threw them at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru maneuvered them gracefully in the air.

"Sesshoumaru! Don't attack him please!" Kagome begged. Sesshoumaru tilted and he rolled onto the floor and stoop up. All stared at kagome.

"This demon listens to you!" Kagome's grandfather finally managed to get out. Sesshoumaru growled at Kagomes grandfather.

"Why do you hate my grandfather?" Kagome asked.

"He's the one who killed Inuyasha and you're protecting him!" Sesshoumaru answered his voice once more icy.

Kagome turned to her grandfather, "you killed Inuyasha! How could you!" Kagome ran off before her grandfather could answer. Kagome's family ran after her. Kaogme ran into her room and slammed her door shut. The grandfather stood outside Kagome's room for a second before knocking on her door. "Why? Why did you kill him?" Kagome sobbed after her grandfather opened the door.

"I was just doing my job, and how did you know about Inuyasha?" her grandfather asked. All were in Kagome's room except for Sesshoumaru and Rin who were outside neither needed to hear this. Kagome explained the alternate world and the wish she made.

"So you used to travel back and forth through the old well to Feudal Japan where you traveled with this Inuyasha guy?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded. "And Sesshoumaru was trying to kill Inuyasha?" Souta asked. Once more Kagome nodded. "Cool," Souta said then left.

All were now downstairs eating breakfast. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's grandfather glaring death on opposite sides of the table while eating pancakes. Rin was eating her as fast as she could.

"I see you let that child go hungry much demon," Kagome's grandfather said while eating breakfast.

"I do what I can with I got human," Sesshoumaru answered calmly and he finished eating.

"You should address me with more respect!" Kagome's grandfather ordered.

Sesshoumaru stood up and the table shook at the sudden abruptness Sesshoumaru stood up, "A creature such as you should know where a demons patience ends!"

"Are you threatening me!" the grandfather stood up and readied scrolls.

"Grandpa! Sesshoumaru! Can't you both behave in each others presence?" Kagome asked. Both Sesshoumaru and the grandfather sat back down. _'I still find it hard to believe that Sesshoumaru is here and not Inuyasha. I wish I never made that stupid wish!'_ Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Did Inuyasha ever talk about me?" Kagome asked her pain showed through.

"He dreamt about you but whether he remembered you I know not," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome looked down.

"That wish has caused nothing but trouble," Kagome muttered. No one could say anything to that. The wish had caused all this trouble.

"That is not fully true. Inuyasha never suffered the pain of his mother dying, our father died of old age, Naraku never existed, Miroku never knew about the wind tunnel, Sango and Kohaku lived normal lives, and Miroku and Sango later got married. The wish has only caused problems for the demons," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome thought on that.

"That's true. But still, you and Shippo are slaves," Kagome said.

"We have lived our lives as such, have no pity or sorrow for our kind we have survived centuries and will continue to do so," Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded slowly but still felt sad.

"Do you think you can take me to see Shippo?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"I see no reason not to," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru down the busy streets. They came to a park.

"Why are we here? I see no demons," kagome asked. Sesshoumaru took her hand and she saw all the demons.

"Here is where the demons stay when they can't work," Sesshoumaru stepped into the park. All the demons turned to them. "I am looking for the fox demon Shippo," Sesshoumaru said with much authority. Shippo walked over and saw Kagome.

"Do you remember me Shippo?" Kagome asked hopefully. Shippo squinted at kagome then they widened.

"Kagome!" he ran over and held her tight.

"Shippo, I can't breathe." Kagome got out.

"Oh, sorry," Shippo let go. Kagome looked at Shippo and saw he looked like any normal teenager, no older than 16 but that of course is in demon years. He was wearing shorts and had his hair up as usually but that was it. This summer was too hot to have anything else on. Shippo looked hesitantly at Sesshoumaru as the memories came back.

"That's enough Shippo, you know that now I would not be able to harm you," Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. Shippo nodded and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and Shippo oddly.

"Why wouldn't Sesshoumaru hurt you?" Kagome asked.

"After my parents died, I came across Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and they let me stay with them," Shippo answered.

"I'm so sorry for making that wish Shippo," Kagome looked down.

"Don't me Kagome. Sure our lives hadn't been easy but I prefer this over my other life. Inuyasha always hit me and you always had to sit him and Sango was always hitting Miroku because Miroku was always being a lecher," Shippo smiled. Kagome still felt bad.

"We must be off before the humans find this opening," Sesshoumaru commented. Kagome and Shippo nodded and the three of them made their way back to Kagome's house.

No demon can say not doing work forever so Sesshoumaru and Shippo started to work on fixing the roof. Inside Kagome's family talked about Kagome bringing demons home. _'I guess for now this will have to do until I can figure out a way to give demons freedom'_ Kagome thought.


	5. Chapter five

Kagome woke up the next day to hear Sesshoumaru Kagome's grandfather yelling at each other once more. She sighed and realized how much like Inuyasha Sesshoumaru is. "I wish Sesshoumaru had those prayer beads around his neck," Kagome muttered and got out of bed. _'I know I can't keep Sesshoumaru and Shippo here forever but if they go back you there, they'll both be put to work and possibly killed! I can't let that happen'_ Kagome thought as she got dressed. _'Stupid me, why did I have to make that stupid wish? Duh. Because I thought it would make things better' But it has in a sense. Miroku and Sango never knew the pain they knew before. Kaede never lost her sister Kikyo and no one was ever hurt by Naraku. Only the demons suffered but in a sense it has helped them too. Sesshoumaru used to be so cold hearted and emotionless but now I get him to smile and he answers me, it's hard to get him to smile. And Shippo never had to deal with avenging his father's death. So in a way it has helped.' _Kagome smiled all of a sudden feeling better about the wish. She walked downstairs after a silence had come and found her grandfather outside and Sesshoumaru watching Rin and Souta play video games and Shippo was helping Kagome's mother make breakfast.

"Morning everyone," Kagome smiled.

"You're in a better mood Kagome," Shippo said.

"Yea. I guess I am," Kagome smile brightened.

"Why are you though?" Souta asked.

"I realized that my wish did do good for humans and demons," Kagome sat down next to Sesshoumaru on the couch and leaned against him. She felt cloth beneath her and looked and saw Sesshoumaru had a shirt on. She recognized it; it used to belong to her father. "Where'd you get the shirt Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother got one for me," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome nodded she was in a way happy Sesshoumaru was the one wearing her father's shirt, it fit him well.

Shippo lay on the back of the couch, "I could get used to not having to work unless I feel like it," Shippo rested his head on the palms of his hands.

"We will have to return, you know that Shippo," Sesshoumaru said offhandedly.

"You might feel compelled to but I don't. I don't have your dog demon loyalty," Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru or rather the back of his head.

"I have no loyalty there either Shippo, we must go back because if we do not, they will come looking for us," Sesshoumaru answered.

"I never thought of that," Shippo muttered. Souta paused the game and looked at Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

"What happens if they go looking for you?" he asked.

"They lock us away and kill all of you," Sesshoumaru answered. Souta went wide eyed.

"Maybe you guys should return after breakfast," Souta offered. Kagome glared at Souta but said nothing. _'Sesshoumaru and Shippo being here has put my family in danger. Great, if it's not one thing it's another'_ Kagome sighed and helped her mom set the table for breakfast.

After breakfast, it was agreed that Shippo and Sesshoumaru should return so that they would be hunted down. So once they ate and got relatively cleaned up, Rin, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru left to go return to their normal lives. Kagome watched them leave 'I_ will free them and the other demons as well' _Kagome knew that was what she had to do _'I had to put the Shikon Jewel but because of the wish I made, my destiny has been altered. Now I know I have to give the demons back the freedom I took away with my wish.' _

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm at a stand still! I just wanted to add that little bit so I have something to go on when I get an idea. It shouldn't be too long before one comes to me


	6. Chapter Six

Kagome walked down the halls of her school, it was now Tuesday and she hadn't seen Sesshoumaru or Shippo, and nor had she heard anything about them. All through her classes she found herself worrying about Sesshoumaru a lot more than she thought she would. _'I really don't need Sesshoumaru now. He gave me Shippo, like he would really care if I decided to just let his fade away from my life. I can't do that though. I love him'_ Kagome stopped right in the middle of the hall "did I just think what I think I thought?" _'Did that even make sense? But yes. I did think it! I love Sesshoumaru. But how can that be? I love Inuyasha well loved. Inuyasha is dead now'_ Kagome got to her class and sat down. She didn't pay attention to the lesson though. Her thoughts were on Sesshoumaru and Shippo. The school bell rang meaning that lunch had started. Kagome walked towards her usual table.

"Did you hear about those demons that were caught?" a person said as Kagome walked by to a friend. Kagome stopped nearby and listened to what they were saying.

"Yea. Heard that the older one attacked a human too to defend some fox demon and human child," another said. _'Oh no!'_ Kagome thought.

"And that stupid demon that attacked the human is in for it now," another snickered.

"It was his last warning he used the other day when he had a girl by the throat," they all started to laugh uproariously. _'Sesshoumaru is going to die and who knows what they'll do to Shippo!'_ Kagome slid to the ground. She had to stop that from happening. She ran outside to where her bike was and headed for the imprisonment for demons was. _'Please let me get there in time'_ Kagome went as fat as she could go.

She finally got to the imprisonment and walked up to the guards in front of the door.

"What do you want girl?" a guard asked.

"I came to see the condemned demon," Kagome answered. The guards looked at each other and stepped aside to allow her entrance. Kagome took a breath and walked in. All around her were cages with demons in them. Most dying from being there too long and others that were getting close to being condemned.

Shippo saw Kaogme, "Kagome! Over here!" Kagome turned and saw Shippo, she ran over.

"Shippo! Are you alright?" Kagome held onto the bars that separated them. Shippo nodded. Kagome looked around, "where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He was taken away half an hour ago for the first part of his punishment for nearly killing a human," Shippo answered, "He'll be back soon."

"What is your punishment Shippo?" Kagome asked worried that Shippo would be killed as well.

"To sit in this cell for a year," Shippo answered.

"That doesn't seem too bad," Kagome muttered.

"To you maybe but demons aren't meant to be locked up and year locked up here could do some damage" Shippo answered. Kagome grew worried. She then saw Sesshoumaru bleeding and being roughly half carried to the cell he shared with Shippo. The guards threw him in and locked the door after. Kagome shifted so she could see Sesshoumaru. He had wounds all over his body from a whip and a jagged blade. It appeared he had been struck with both enough times; he lost a great demon of blood. Shippo moved over towards Sesshoumaru and helped get in a more comfortable position.

"Sesshoumaru say something," Kagome pleaded. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and thought of something he could say but when he tried no words came out. "I promise I'll get you both out," Kagome said as she stood up, "just give me sometime." She had to leave because her time was up. She waved goodbye to both of them and then left to formulate a plan. _'I have to get them out of there but how? How do I go about saving them?' _

I have completely run out of ideas. When I know what the next chapter will be about it shall be written then posted.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I finally remembered to put this! I don't own Inuyasha (I'd like to own Sesshoumaru though!)! But I don't so go bug someone else!

Sesshoumaru lay against a wall of a cave hidden from sight. He was amazed he found it though. He turned slightly, painfully and looked at the unconscious Shippo. Before their escape, Shippo had been beaten pretty badly for sticking up for himself. Sesshoumaru still had his own wounds but nothing he couldn't handle. He was weak yes, feeling a little funny from the tranquilizer they used to try and stop him yes, but other than that he was okay. _'I hope Rin is alright with her foster parents. She'll just have to hold out until I can get to her'_ Sesshoumaru thought. He found himself hoping Kagome was okay, it didn't surprise him, he had decided he loved Kagome while he was locked up.

"I know I love her but the question is does she love me?" Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. Shippo made some noises in his sleep but didn't wake up. He muttered something about pancakes with syrup which made Sesshoumaru realize he was hungry. _'My hunger will have to wait'_ Sesshoumaru told his mainly his stomach but it didn't get the message because his stomach kept on making its hunger known. Sesshoumaru sighed irritably and looked at his surroundings.

The cave was pretty dark; no human would be able to see much without a flashlight and even then they still couldn't see much. There was a turn further down in the cave which led to a steep decline, much too steep for anyone, human or not to try and get down without a rope. At the mouth of the cave there were large rocks that would be painful to walk on bare feet, unfortunately Sesshoumaru only had bare feet. Outside there were trees and long grass to hide the cave almost completely from sight.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let sleep take over. _'I will need to be strong enough for whatever happens' _Sesshoumaru thought wearily, _'I will have to eat when I wake up and get Shippo something t eat as well, he'll bet too weak to hunt on his own' _Sleep finally overtook the great demon.

Rin ran as fast as she could looking for Kagome's house. _'I can't go back tot hem! They'll kill me!'_ Rin made a small sound of desperation as she ran. All the houses looked the same to her though. She couldn't pick out Kagome's house. She stopped seeing the tree near Kagome's house. _'I'm close!'_ Rin would have jumped for joy but her pursuers were too close behind her. She headed for the tree and if she wrong, at least she could climb up the tree to safety until she knew which way to go to get to Kagome's house. She got the tree and climbed up quickly. Luckily her pursuers couldn't climb too well and couldn't get at the little human monkey known currently as Rin.

From high up Rin watched her foster family try to get at her. They cursed and shouted and spat at her (not the brightest bunch are they?) when they realized the little girl was far from reach.

After a while they left shouting up at her, "stay up there then. Let the streets have you once more. I hope you die of starvation!"

Rin closed her eyes tight as those words were spoken. _'Lord Sesshoumaru shall come and get me. And we'll all be safe living freely from these people who are like me but aren't'_ Rin thought. They were her kind but yet, not her kind. These humans took advantage long ago of the demons being of no threat. _'They enslaved demons. Human really are never content with what they have'_ Rin leaned against the trunk and realized she couldn't get down.

Night had come and Rin was still in the tree. _'I have to get down! But how?'_ Rin slowly made her way to the tip of the branch and slowly eased her way down to the branch below and repeated this cautiously until a branch snapped sending her plummeting to the ground but luckily she wasn't that far from the ground anyway. Rin landed on her rear end and then stood up and looked for Kagome's house or at least a safe place to sleep for the night. She started singing a song she remembered from before the wish on the Shikon Jewel was made.

"In the mountains in my dream, Lord Sesshoumaru where are you? Jaken is serving under you too. I will wait for you, waiting all alone," she sung as she walked. She then saw a demon she knew quite well. "Shikobira!" Rin yelled happily as she ran towards the demon with short light brown hair and brown eyes with a gold rim. Shikobira saw her and picked her up.

"Rin, are you alright? Sesshoumaru and Shippo have escaped and apparently so have you," Shikobira looked at the young child in his arms who was wearing a dress that was torn at the bottom and had twigs in her hair.

"I'm alright. I ran away from my foster parents. They were going to kill me Shikobira!" Rin buried her face into Shikobira's chest and cried. Shikobira held her and made his way back to where the demons slept.

"It's alright Rin. Everything's fine now. Tomorrow we'll go get Kagome and then she'll help us look for Sesshoumaru and Shippo," Shikobira said to sooth the crying child. Rin nodded and fell asleep.

Kagome stared out her window. It was well past dark and she should be in bed but she couldn't sleep. News had gotten around that Sesshoumaru and Shippo had escaped and now couldn't be found. She wanted to go running out right that second to find them but knew she couldn't.

"I'll never find them in the dark or by my self. I'll have to wait until morning and find Rin then we'll both look for Shippo and Sesshoumaru," Kaogme walked over to her bed and buried her face into her pillow _'That stupid wish! Why couldn't I have made a different wish!' _Kagome fell asleep like that.

I finally made a chapter! I'm thinking about updating to chapter eight but not sure yet. I have an idea but not a full one. Please review constructive criticism welcomed.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I remembered this again! I can't be sued! I don't own any of the characters featured in Inuyasha.

Kagome walked out looking for Sesshoumaru and Shippo. She was still mentally cursing herself for the stupid wish.

"It hasn't even been a week yet and already this wish has been more trouble that it's worth," Kagome grumbled. She had started looking in the city but found nothing. So now she was looking in a forest knowing to be filling with demon rebels. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a twig snap. Kagome whirled to where the sound came from. _'I'm hearing things. I know I am'_ Kaogme thought but her heart rate went up and felt fear starting to pulse through her.

"Human!" A voice came form the shadows the trees cast.

"Yes?" Kagome squeaked. Demons stepped out of the shadows all with weapons.

"Why are you in our forest? Leave now while you still can!" one threatened.

"I can't! I'm looking for someone," Kagome backed away as a demon walked over to her.

"I don't care! You human are to leave!" the demon ordered. _'I'm getting sick of being called human!' _Kagome thought.

"Okay, my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Now that you know my name, you can quit calling me human!" Kagome glared at the demon as the demon glared back.

"You will answer to what I deem worthy to call you human!" the demon argued. The argument between them lasted a few minutes before the demon got tired and ordered her capture.

So there Kaogme sits in a cage with her arms crossed across her chest with a big sign over cage with the word human on it. The demons were deciding what to do with her. Just then demons walked into the clearing where Kagome was and the other demons were.

"Kiba," a demon said. The demon called Kiba turned and looked at the demon who called him. "I found another human wandering in the forest," the demon set the human down. Turns out the human was Rin and she didn't look too happy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will kick your butts when he finds out that you captured me!" Rin spat.

Kiba smacked her across the face, "Silence! A wretchered human such as yourself will speak when spoken too!"

Rin glared daggers at Kiba, "Lord Sesshoumaru will bite your head off!"

Kiba was about to smack her again when Shikobira showed up, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sesshoumaru wouldn't be too happy if you harmed her."

"So this human does travel with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kiba asked amazed. Shikobira nodded. Rin looked over and saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" Rin ran over and unlocked the cage. Kiba moved to stop her but Shikobira stopped Kiba.

"Best not to. If Rin knows her, Sesshoumaru won't let anyone harm her," Shikobira explained. Kiba was surprised but sat down and let Rin free Kagome.

After Kagome was freed, Shikobira, Kagome and Rin all started to look for the missing Sesshoumaru and Shippo.

Sesshoumaru lay in the cave still and was watching Shippo _'He's still unconscious. He shouldn't be by now'_ Sesshoumaru was starting to get worried _'I can't leave until he's conscious.'_ Sesshoumaru looked out at the outside world. He felt sleep take over him and was once more pulled into the blissful darkness.

Kagome saw figures in a cave and looked closer and saw Sesshoumaru's silver hair. "Over here! Found them!" Kaogme shouted. Rin and Shikobira ran over.

"You two won't be able to get past the rocks, I'll get them," Shikobira said and walked in.

He picked up Sesshoumaru who awoke, "Get Shippo first. He has to be moved first," he then fell back asleep. Shikobira set him down and got Shippo out. He then woke up Sesshoumaru and helped him out of the cave.

The progress was slow, but soon all were in Kagome's house. Kagome's mother was tending to Shippo and Sesshoumaru was sitting in a chair talking with Shikobira and Rin held onto him for dear life.

"We need to get away from here. All the demons. Not just a few. We need a safe haven," Sesshoumaru said.

"True. True. But can such a place exist?" Shikobira asked.

"It did once. I remember it. Demon could live there and not worry about anything. We need to make that place exist again," Sesshoumaru answered.

"How though? We are slaves remember that Sesshoumaru. There are only a select few of our kind who are free and they live in fear of one day being caught," Shikobira shook his head sadly, "there is no way, we will die as slaves."

"No. We won't'. There once existed a jewel called the Shikon Jewel. It had the ability to do great good or great evil," Sesshoumaru explained.

"But my wish Sesshoumaru, the Shikon Jewel no longer exists!" Kagome felt like she was going to cry.

"It still exists. If it didn't a paradox would be created and the natural law of things won't allow that. It exists still and we need to find it," Sesshoumaru alleged.

"You think so?" Kagome looked hopefully at Sesshoumaru, "I would do anything to take back my wish."

"I know it exists. And we have to find it," Sesshoumaru looked over at Shippo her mother had said that Shippo didn't stand much of a chance of surviving, "to make sure that this never happens."

Kagome nodded, "I'll help. But where to do we start?"

"The place where the demon slayer village once stood," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Just let me get a few things then we can go," Kagome ran up the stairs to get her bow and arrows and such. She came back downstairs, "I'm ready." Sesshoumaru picked Rin up then stood up. Shikobira stood up.

As they walked through the streets looking for where the demon slayers village once was Shikobira asked, "Do we have any clue what we're doing?"

"Not a one," Sesshoumaru answered.

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm currently writing chapter nine! Please be patient! My writers block is gone. Like my twist on things? Reviews welcomed!


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Don't sue me! I forget to add this sometimes but I don't claim to own any of these chars (except Kiba. Shikobira I got from a fic and when I remember which one I'll tell you all)

Kagome walked beside Sesshoumaru, their search had led them to the woods. All they were going on was Kagome's memory. Shikobira looked apprehensively around. It was getting dark and who knew what kind of pissed off demons lay in the shadows waiting.

"Stop your worrying Shikobira; we can handle whatever demons lurk in these shadows," Sesshoumaru ordered. Shikobira nodded and walked on confidently. Red eyes watched them form the shadows. Sesshoumaru picked Rin up.

"We should find a place to rest for the night, "Kagome offered.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "very well, No sense walking around in the night in unfamiliar territory," Sesshoumaru reasoned.

Soon camp was made and the only two that were up was Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"I hope Shippo will last until we get the jewel," Kagome muttered.

"Even if he doesn't, once the wish is taken back, it won't matter," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Are you sure I have to take back the wish?" Kagome didn't want to take it back.

"You have to. This world can't exist. It can't be real. The world you and I knew must. Yes it is full of pain and yes the road to recovery will be long but no one can take the easy way out," Sesshoumaru leaned back on the palms of his hands. Kagome nodded slowly and walked over and sat beside Sesshoumaru.

"You know what I realized over the short time that this world has existed?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled a bit.

"No, what?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kaogme.

"That I love you," Kaogme answered then blushed and looked down.

Sesshoumaru at first was surprised then smiled a bit, "I love you too Kagome." It was Kagome's turn to be surprised.

She looked at him and he looked at her and slowly their lips came together in a kiss that would put all others to shame.

With much regret, they pulled apart. "Get some sleep Kagome, you'll need your strength," Sesshoumaru said. Kaogme nodded. Sesshoumaru laid down on his back and Kagome snuggled up close to him and fell asleep. _'Never with Inuyasha did I feel this safe. Maybe even after the wish is made, destiny will bring us together'_ Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes _'I won't forget about you after the wish is made. It is destiny that we are to be together'_ but Sesshoumaru's sleep was to be anything but pleasant.

Sesshoumaru's dream

Sesshoumaru sat beneath a tree while he watched Rin chase Jaken. It was before the wish was made. Or maybe after. It didn't matter Sesshoumaru he knew this was a dream.

"I will enjoy this while it lasts," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself. He knew his left arm was gone again but again it didn't matter.

Suddenly Rin, Jaken, and Oun and Au (I think that's the name of the two headed dragon) disappeared and in their place was one angry Inuyasha.

"You promised me Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha shouted drawing the Tetsaiga.

"I'm sorry little brother I couldn't help myself," Sesshoumaru didn't move when Inuyasha pointed his sword at him.

"I don't care! Kagome's mine! And she doesn't need to take back the wish! She can make a new one!" Inuyasha's image flickered.

"A new one can't be made. Her old one must be taken back. The world can't know another way of life. Something will eventually snap and time will stop causing more problems. No. The old wish must be taken back," Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha's image disappeared entirely. A ghost can only stay visible as long as its views stayed one sided. Inuyasha started to see from Sesshoumaru's point of view so he vanished.

End Sesshoumaru's dream

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked and smiled at the sleeping Kagome.

"For my own and for Inuyasha's sake, I will protect you until my last dying breath," he muttered before closing his eyes again.

Kagome woke up and sat up and smiled and closed her eyes and faced the sky _'Inuyasha please forgive me but I am happy and I miss you still but I can't help myself'_ she thought. Slowly everyone started to wake up and the journey continued once more.

They came to the spot where ruins of the Demon Slayers Village were. The cave that held Midoriko's story still stood. All walked inside and looked the story was still the same only there was no hole in Midoriko's chest.

"Now what? There's no hole," Kagome asked.

"Can't you sense anything?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I can," Rin said meekly. All stared at Rin.

"What do you sense Rin?" Shikobira asked.

"I dunno. It's weird. It's like the Shikon Jewel but not tainted with evil," Rin answered.

"Where is it Rin?" Kagome asked. Rin pointed to Midoriko's chest. All seemed to be thinking the same thing: Great.

All made their way up to figure out a way to get out the jewel.

"How do we get it out?" Rin asked. Just then the demon and Midoriko glowed. The still statues came to life and the battle continued.

Rin was being chased by the demon "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she wailed. Sesshoumaru sped and got Rin before the demon did.

Midoriko suddenly stopped fighting the demon "if you all, want the jewel, you must defeat the demon," Midoriko said. They all nodded. Sesshoumaru made sure Rin stayed safe.

Kagome shot her arrows and the demon and Sesshoumaru and Shikobira attacked with their powers. Nothing worked.

The demon was winning. All were getting injured. Just when things looked bad, Inuyasha appeared.

"Aniki (I spelt that right. Right?), I may not approve what has happened but you are right the only way to stop this all is to take the wish back," Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Don't think I'm going to defeat this thing. That's your destiny but I'll help," Inuyasha said.

"Many thanks little brother," Sesshoumaru said. Both brothers leapt at the demon. Something glowed and suddenly the Tensaiga was in Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Just like it should be," Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru nodded. The Tensaiga pulsed and Tetsaiga hummed. The power of both was summoned and Inuyasha sent the Backlash wave and Sesshoumaru sent a wave of glowing light at the demon. The backlash wave and the glowing light untied and the moment it came in contact with the demon. The cave was filled with light and all had to shut their eyes. Then the light faded away Shikobira and Rin were gone and Sesshoumaru was injured.

Kagome ran over to him. "Sesshoumaru!" She knelt beside him. She was unaware that Midoriko was also gone and in her place was the Shikon Jewel.

Sesshoumaru gave her a weak smile. "Do not worry about me. The jewel is there. Take back your wish and this will never happen," he coughed a little, blood came out. Kagome seemed unable to move. She knew Sesshoumaru would leave her if she didn't but couldn't find the strength to get up.

"I can't live without you Sesshoumaru, don't leave me," Kagome was crying. Sesshoumaru couldn't say anything. Kagome leaned in and they kissed. In the middle of it, Sesshoumaru went limp. Kagome cried then stood up. "I won't live without you Sesshoumaru!" she picked up the jewel and closed her eyes then opened them with nothing but determination in her eyes. "I wish I never that stupid wish!" she shouted to the jewel, to Midoriko, to the heavens, to the demons, to everyone that the wish affected. Everything around her faded away then the battle scene with Naraku came back. Kagome sat down and cried.

"Kagome," a voice said from behind.

Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I only own the name Kiba! And that's even iffy. Anyways enjoy! Don't sue me!

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. She had no memory of her previous wish. So she didn't know why she stood up and held onto Sesshoumaru and cried and Sesshoumaru didn't know why he comforted her.

"Everything will work out in the end," He said and held onto her. Jaken was surprised at his master and Rin smiled happily.

Kaogme looked up at Sesshoumaru and sniffled, "you really think so?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. Words that were never spoken were heard by them both. Love was given freely by them and they kissed and it seemed all the heavens were watching and smiling.

It seemed true what Sesshoumaru said. Everything would work out. It would just take work and time. The road to recovery was a long one but it would be worth it.

Sometime later (minimum two years)

Kagome sat up in her bed looked down lovingly at the small bundle in her arms. A baby with tufts of silver hair, blue eyes already starting to turn golden, and dog ears. Sesshoumaru stood beside her looked down at the child.

"We still haven't decided on a name yet Sesshoumaru," Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"How about Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru offered.

"Inuyasha. I like it," Kagome smiled, "your brother would be proud."

"I hope so," Sesshoumaru said as he stroked his sons head, "I really do."

Without Sesshoumaru and Kaogme realizing it, two figures watched. Inuyasha was one and his father was the other.

"You think that kid will have what it takes to live up to my reputation?" Inuyasha asked.

"What reputation?" his father asked then laughed.

"You can be quite the ass sometimes father, I don't know Sesshoumaru could have put up with you for all the years he did," Inuyasha glared at his father then they both faded to leave the couple in peace.

Please like it! It's my first Sess and Kag romance fic and the ending might be rushed! Please tell me what you think! I would hate not know!


End file.
